


Love Thyself

by Angelicat2



Series: Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Crying Keith (Voltron), Endgame Sheith, Fix-It, Galra Instincts, Galra Keith (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Purring Keith (Voltron), Scenting, Season 8 compliant, Selfcest, Sex, Time Travel, Touch-Starved, Worried Shiro (Voltron), brief mention of pregnancy and infertility, brief mentions of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith somehow gets sent back to his shack in the desert, thinking he's been teleported there during a Blade mission. However, he figures out that he is actually in the past when he had fled to his shack after the Kerberos mission failed. Turns out, his past self is unknowingly in heat and Keith decides to help him with it.Luckily for him, this experience may just change everything later on.
Relationships: Keith & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is rated E for a reason, and yes, as the tags say, this is a selfcest fic. If you don't like that, you don't need to read this. 
> 
> Anyway, this was born out of my need for more Keith/past Keith and it was supposed to be more porn than anything but...feelings and angst crept into it. Whoops...XP
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith sighed as he looked around. 

He was just outside his shack, currently facing the lonely little window. Last time he had been here was years ago when he vowed to not come back to Earth ever again. Everything looked to be in place, no different than when he'd left it. Even after the invasion of Earth, it stood proudly, untoppled in all the broken carnage. 

He didn't know why he was here. He had been in the middle of a Blade mission when a bright light hit him, making everything blind him as he braced for an attack. When he removed his arms from shielding him, he was here, on the porch, just an inch from the door.

It didn't look like a vision like what he saw in the quantum abyss. There was no glow around him. He could feel the hot arid breeze on his face, the sunshine hitting his skin. Nothing happened as he waited for a minute.

Reaching for his communicator, he blinked when he could not find it. Patting his wrist, his eyes widened when he saw that instead of his Blade suit, he now wore his casual clothes consisting of a leather jacket and black pants. Frowning, his hand dug behind him, feeling his dagger at the small of his back. His belt and pouches were still on, knife strapped into the back sheath.

At least that was there. He still had a weapon to protect himself with and he really didn't know what he'd do without it by his side. Was he too dependent on it? Probably, but it had been his lifeline through the war and beyond. It had been his connection to his mother and father and...it had helped him save the man he loved...still loved…

With a heavy sigh, Keith forced himself to not think of that. Shiro married someone else. Keith just...needed to move on...somehow...someday. He would be fine. Had been fine for the past four years. He had tried dating but it didn't work out. One-night stands weren't much better either, only momentarily distracting him.

Grabbing the handle, he raised a brow when the doorknob refused to turn. Had he been gone so long that the door was rusted shut? It hadn't when left alone from the time his dad died when he was little. The place had set abandoned for over a decade until he came back. The desert saw little rain and the porch protected it but…

The windows were cracked and broken. Keith had never fixed that, had never even attempted to. He handled the dust that flew inside, and he hadn't cared about bugs and animals getting in. It had been his pop's home, but he had been too stuck in his grief to do anything other than sweep off some sand and clean everything from the rickety table. 

Trying it again, he blinked as a small sound came from inside, drifting to his sensitive ears. Moving the doorknob again, he realized that it was locked, not rusted.

Who was in his shack? Why was there someone in his shack! It didn't _smell_ like an intruder was inside. All he smelled was himself flowing around as if no one was there...but he knew someone had to be. Holding onto his blade, he used the very tip to unlock the door, sliding into the front room silently before closing the door behind him.

Nothing looked tampered with…

That ratty blanket still sat on the lumpy blue couch. The table was still as lopsided with brink legs as Keith remembered it to be. The thin white veil was still plastered to the windows, effectively cutting out the view outside. Abandoned boxes of junk, maps, and ancient equipment still rested along the edges of the room save for the path into the tiny kitchen and stairs to the attic.  
Keith glanced around, once again sniffing the space. It still smelled like him, rich with his scent like he had just been here. There was no underlying scent, but that made...it made no sense. Keith growled slightly before huffing and starting for the kitchen, agitation rolling through his gut. Poking his head inside, he saw that the room was pretty clean. Nothing was amiss. There was a glass of water sitting on the counter and a small bland container of crackers, a few crumbs along the floor.

The noise sounded off again. Keith tilted his head before turning to the stairs. Gripping his blade tightly in his fist, he climbed the stairs quietly, avoiding the squeaking fourth step. Once at the top, he froze before the curve, taking a deep breath before allowing his dagger to shift into his three-foot sword. Holding it in his hand, he sprang around the corner before his eyes narrowed. 

The small attic-turned-bedroom was just how he left it. The window facing outside was draped with dark cloth that blocked most of the sunlight. The room was warm and cozy, blankets scattered throughout it and the thin king-size mattress in the middle. There were a few drawings on the walls, all which Keith can remember himself drawing...but...he had torn them all up about half a year in. He had been angry. He hadn't gotten anywhere with the energy calling to him. He hadn't gotten Shiro back an-

Speaking of Shiro…

Keith smelled the air again. It held the faint scent of Shiro, something Keith would know from anywhere. It was weak and smelled old, but much more recent than it should have. The last time Shiro had been here was well over seven years ago, before this whole into-space-with-a-blue-lion adventure began. Keith almost turned away when he smelled something else.

It was a lower scent. One that was candy sweet with an overwhelming amount of him. A bundle laid on the mattress, shivering weakly from under one of the thin blankets. More of the scent flared through the air, making him gulp as a bit of the person was exposed. 

Black hair sprang up wildly as the blanket shifted down. A pale skinny shoulder peaked over the thin material, fingers brushing along the edges of it. Dark hazy eyes stared at him for a moment, foggy with a natural sickness as thick brows moved down in confusion.

"Sh-Sh'ro?" The voice asked softly.

Keith blinked. It was...him. Or...a younger him. The other's sweat-slick hair was shorter, his cheeks chubbier, and his eyes a little bigger...more innocent. They were clouded with pain and anguish, bright with tears. Keith could see the younger him with one hand down below, hiding his appendage between his legs. His own memories came forth of days in the desert, so ill with fever and pain that he couldn't think straight. That he just wanted someone to touch, someone to give him what he needed. A mate. His mate.

Oh.

Ohhh.

He was in the past.

He was in the past with his eighteen-year-old self who was unknowingly experiencing a heat. A heat that has left him hurt and exhausted.

Keith didn't exactly know what to do. He had never done anything like this! Hell, he's never actually helped an omega through their heat besides himself. And even then, he was running on instinct. When you're in that state, you sink into those deep rooted feelings. It's all about being somewhere safe and protected, having a good nest, and spending the time staving off the hunger that ripped through your very core, making you oversensitive and so so empty.

"Wh-who?"

His younger self's voice called him back to the present. Younger Keith peeked at him with wide eyes, pushing the blanket up higher. It didn't hide anything as the sheets tucked in, showing a bump lower down, a tiny spot of wetness already spreading into the smooth surface. This Keith was just...young. He didn't understand what was happening. Keith remembers himself at that time, scared and alone. He had always had Shiro there before when he fell ill the first three times. The man had held him close, letting him breathe in his scent. His time in the tiny cabin had been so much worse. He didn't know if it was the combination of being on his own and missing Shiro or if it was something more...biological, but Keith remembers that heat was one of the worst ever.

"You're okay," Keith stepped closer, only a foot from the other now. Sweet scent stuck into the air thickly, almost choking him in its density. In the smaller him's arms laid Shiro's grey Garrison officer jacket, crumbled and held to his chest under the blanket, left leg over the thick material. Even from here, Keith can smell his scent mixed with Shiro's, making his own heart beat faster than before. His omega instincts could shove it already, "I'm you from...a few years from now."

"But…" his younger self frowned softly, trying so hard not to move his hidden hand, not to show weakness, "H-how? What? Y-you? M-me?"

"Heh, me too," Keith shrugged before sitting down right next to the other, but keeping a few inches between them. Keith of the past was so sensitive but averse to touch that the combo would spell trouble if he didn't handle this correctly, "I just found out time travel is a thing too."

"O-oh," baby Keith, Keith had to roll his eyes at the thought in his head since the other was only seven years younger...it was just so long ago, stated with a tiny voice, "'Kay."

A moment of silence stretched between them, only broken from the younger's pants and the small thrum of Blue's energy singing out to them. Even now, Keith could feel the pull, maybe even more than before, possibly because he knew what was calling to him...or possibly because his quintessence sensitivity had only gotten stronger over the years...

"I know I'm you, and that I've been through this before, but..." Keith began before resting his hand near the other's side, "How are you feeling?"

Younger Keith eyed him for a second, distrust in his violet orbs before he softened up a bit, shivering as tears began leaking from his eyes and clustering on his chin and thick eyelashes. The other quickly latched onto his wrist, pulling his hand closer before curling up.

"I d-don't feel g-good," he panted weakly before he pressed his head against Keith's thigh, being more touch-affectionate than he thought he would be. The heat really must have gotten to him. Keith only got this greedy and clingy when it was a deep, hard-hitting cycle, "Hurts...and it's h-hot. Feels like fire...But...uggghhh...need so-something."

"I thought so," the older sighed softly before weaving his fingers through sweaty hair, getting a little keen of want from the other, "I can help you...but it's going to be weird."

"Weird?" Keith wheezed laboriously before curling closer to him, head tilted on his lap, "Don't c-care...h-hurts. Want...need something."

"Yeah," Keith sighed silently before pressing the other down a bit, earning a deep whine of misery, "I know it hurts. Just let me fix up the room and get some supplies. I'll be back in three minutes and then you’ll feel much better."

The younger tried to grip his jeans, but eventually gave up. Keith made good on his promise, sorting through the clothes and stuff before carefully removing the other from his bed and putting towels under the blankets and some to the side. They were going to make a mess and this would help. He only wished that his past self had more supplies but this would have to do. He remembers how he had lived off of almost nothing in his year of searching. He also slipped his way downstairs to scramble some food together, light things they could munch on like granola bars and those crackers along with jugs of water. Poking around in the cabinets, he found a bag of beef jerky, blinking at the food before shrugging. Younger Keith was going to need all the protein he could get...

When he stacked everything in the corner, Keith finally turned back to the other who rested there on his belly, hips shifting slightly in tiny repetitive motions. The younger was clearly holding back his actions, not wanting to bother his future self. Keith watched for a moment, wondering if this is what his mom had to go through when he had his heat on the space whale. It had happened not once...not twice, but three times in those two years. She had been surprised that he got them about every six months because a full-blood Galra usually only had them once every two years or so. And he hadn’t made it easy either. The first one he hadn’t trusted her at all, going off by himself until it abated nearly a week later. The second...he got more information about...It wasn’t until his third that he actually just...let her help, let her care for him…

Looks like his past self just skipped the first step and went to the second already.

He couldn’t do what his mother had done. She was an alpha, able to give him...some type of satisfaction from her scent even though she had not fulfilled that deep need of having a mate. Gentle touches and sweet nothings weren’t going to help past him. He knew it right here, right now. His scent was already here, and he was an omega too. He couldn’t really help except if he were to use his own self. He was an intersex omega, equipped with both systems...

That was beyond weird.

Keith couldn’t do that to his past self. It wasn’t the worst thing he had ever done, and it wouldn’t be...but…

But he also knew every sensitive spot on himself. He had done lots of exploring, one-night stands or not. He knew where the best spots were to touch. He knew just what to say to make himself feel better. He couldn’t leave his younger self to suffer like he had when he was the one in heat. He had had no one there for him, and he couldn’t have that happen again. The least he could do was help.

Mind set, he started to strip. Skin-to-skin contact was incredibly helpful. His boots went first, tossed silently to the floor. Pulling off his jacket, he set it aside along with his belt. Unzipping his pants, he threw them gently on top of everything. For a second, he flexed his body, enjoying himself as stiff muscles moved. Before long, his shirt and underwear joined the pile, leaving him bare and unashamed. 

Slipping his way under the sheet, he stayed just inches from his younger self who frowned at him, confused.

"What you're going through," Keith stared at the other before shrugging, "It's not a flu like we thought. It's something more...it's a sign of maturity from our family."

"Pops?" The younger tilted his head, twisting to the side and resting his head against his shoulder. Keith shook his head, smiling sadly but yet fondly. 

"Mom," he saw the way younger him shut down at the word, so he carefully gripped his chin, large eyes staring at him with hurt, "She's a lot better than you think. You'll meet her...someday, and you'll find out that she never wanted to leave. And you have the right to get mad. I did too."

"It's just," the other scrubbed his face, "She left. She left pops to die. She left me here alone! She just left us. She threw me away like I don't matter! Like I'm-"

Keith growled slightly, having forgotten how sore he had been at this age. By now, his past troubles were like thorns in his side (excluding Allura's death and Shiro) instead of daggers through his chest and heart. But eighteen-year-old him had way more issues to work out.

"Worthless?" Keith asked with a stern but understanding voice, "Broken? Unlovable? A freak?"

His younger self looked down in shame. Keith only sighed softly before brushing his hand through the other's hair.

"I was you once," he muttered softly before hugging the other to him, getting a small moan of happiness from him, "I know what you think. And...I know it hurts. I can't convince you overnight, no one can but...But you're not worthless. You're not broken. There's nothing wrong with you."

The first spark of fire burst into Keith's eyes at the statement, showing Keith that his younger self still had that flame within him. He still had that desire to fight and win, to tackle life even though it kept hitting him hard.

"Nothing wrong with me!" Young Keith demanded angrily as he snarled, "You're me. You know everything is wrong with me! Nobody likes me, I'm weird, I've got stupid habits, and...I've got a fucking tail! That's not normal!"

A slightly furry tail whipped out from under the blanket, shaking at him before lying on top of sheet. Keith snickered quietly before he could feel his own slightly bigger and longer tail bump against the other.

"I got one too," Keith shrugged before sighing, "But it'll make sense later. Your tail...your illness...mom...your dagger...it's all connected. It's different but natural. Like Shiro told us. Nothing's wrong with us. We're who we are for a reason."

"Shiro?" Younger Keith asked cautiously before he made a sharp sound, rubbing his face against Keith's side, unknowingly attempting to scent something in his grief and fear, "He's dead. I...It's dumb. I've never cared this much about anyone before except with dad...I've never…"

"Felt this way about anyone," Keith nodded his head before holding him tighter, tail resting against his fever hot back, "I know. But Shiro's alive. He'll be back soon enough. Right now, we need to care for you. This is something called a heat."

"H-heat?" The younger's eyes widened as he shivered, some sweat rolling down his face, "What's th-that?"

"It's…" Keith paused for a moment, running his fingers through black hair and over the shell of his younger self's ear, getting a breathy moan as the smaller's tail wriggled against his skin. A small tiny blush came over the smaller's face, "It's that feeling you get when you see Shiro. That one time we both saw him in the communal showers."

Younger Keith blushed a bit more, hair covering his eyes. Keith feels more heat come over both of them.

"Yeah, we both still get horny over that. Just wait until you have to share the same shower area and see other things than just his back…" Keith huffed before grinning fondly, remembering a past memory of the man standing in front of the sunset, brown leather jacket sitting just right on his shoulders, "And that time when we rode the hoverbikes out into the desert. It's...hard to forget how good he looked. I know you still get off to that."

Younger Keith turned red, glancing away as Keith laughed and brushed his thumb over his ear again.

"A heat is like that but way more intense," he snickered softly before pointedly poking his knee into the other's thigh, right where his hard cock rested, which got another shiver, "You get way hornier than normal. You want someone to touch you somewhere, anywhere. You want to be fucked. You want your mate...you want Shiro."

The younger sniffled, latching onto his arm before nuzzling against the gland on his wrist, making a sad sound. Keith let him, knowing he needed it. His hand ran through wet bangs.

"It's a natural body response," he stroked the other's ear again, "And...I can help you. I don't have a knot but I can still take care of the pain. I just...want to make sure you're okay with that. I know it sounds terrible."

"Kinda," the younger shifted before pressing even closer, leaning a lean thigh over one of Keith's. Shiro's jacket scraped against his thigh as the younger shifted, "I think masturbating to the thought of my best friend is worse th-than having s-sex with future me?"

"Heh...you're probably right," Keith grinned before rubbing his thumb along the small purplish stripe on the smaller's neck. The other shivered against his side, groaning softly before a small purr came out, "So you _can_ purr now. I didn't think I could at eighteen."

"I...I p-p-p...pu-rrr?" The younger asked with a tilted head, practically drooling as another feathery thrum left his throat, "Mo-mom mu-must b-be...ahhh...c-cat."

"Oh, something like that," he nodded before massaging the spot more, "This spot is your neck gland. It's super sensitive, even when you're not in heat. Remember how you always brush your nose along Shiro's neck when you hug?"

"Ye-ye...ahhh," the other purred a bit louder before bumping his hips slightly, "Smell...good."

"That's omega instinct," Keith explained as he leaned against the other for a moment, his tail brushing over the smaller's, "We scent things and people. Those that we care about most. We've always done it without knowing but...Shiro's Shiro. He's kind and gentle and just so…"

"Amaz-z-ing," the other finished for him before purring softly, "He's...really a-al-alive?"

Keith cut back his automatic response of _for now_. It would do his past self no good to know that Shiro did die in their future. There's no way it could have been prevented. And it would only make his heat worse.

"He's up in space right now, millions upon millions of light years away," he hummed softly before brushing a small kiss to his younger self's forehead, "But...he's coming back. He won't give up on you. He promised."

A promise broken later on. Deep pain spiked through his chest at the thought. It hurt just as badly as the day of the wedding. As the days he got an invitation out of nowhere. A day where he hadn't shown for the sunset on top of Black.

Keith shoved the thought from mind as sweet warmth flowed through him, something mouthing at his neck gland. Hot pleasure ran through his veins as the same thing licked at the spot. Chuckling quietly, Keith felt the other's nose brush his gland, smelling his scent.

"You're picking this up quickly," he ruffled the other's hair, "But you're me so I should expect some dirty play. After all, I was a little kinky even back then."

"Pfffttt," the other rolled his eyes before nuzzling some more, "Kinky. I'm no-not kinky…"

Oh how wrong his younger self was…

"You like clothed sex," Keith rolled his eyes when the other blushed a bit, "I still remember what I liked at your age. As much as you like to tease it, twenty-five is still young. Every single time Shiro pinned you during sparring was torture. You just wished that he would have reached down and took you there, right in front of everyone. Let them know whose mate you were. How he wanted you for his omega and no one else. You imagined how he'd run his larger hands over you, taking you apart inch by inch. You wanted that so badly before he left."

"Nnggg…" Younger Keith huffed silently before going back at his neck, gently biting and licking the sensitive spot. Heat struck into his blood, making him already semi-hard. Damn...not even those one-night stands got him turned on by some simple mouthing like this.

"You want to wake up with someone already in you," he smirked before moaning some as a dull fang nipped his gland, "Someone who can be rough and soft at the same time. Someone who gets that you won't break despite your size. You s-say you're not k-kinky."

"Fine," the younger agreed with a small pout before he got a tiny smirk on his lips, "If I'm kinky, so are you. You love to bite during it. And you love to get bites back."

And then the younger bit down on his gland enough to send a burst of deep thrill through him. Keith moaned deeply as his tail curled around the other's waist, sneaking lower which got a gasp against his throat.

"Two can play at this game," Keith's tail began rubbing against the other's inner thighs, getting a small grinding motion from him, "I know every single spot. Your thighs instantly make you twitch."

His point was proven correct when the younger gasped again, pre-come welling up to the tip of his flushed dick. Keith smirked before he brushed his thumb over his other self’s gland. A purr mixed with a whine came out. Before he could think, Keith leaned lower, taking the other by surprise with a kiss on the mouth. The younger practically melted against him as he began to grind on Keith's thigh. Keith deepened the kiss, licking along his bottom lip. The room was drenched in both their scents which Keith liked. It meant safety and a good time.

And then Keith leaned down, biting on the other's gland, getting a deeper purr. 

"Go-gonn-a," the younger started moving more, groaning loudly as his body warmed even more, his tail thumping rapidly against Keith's side, "Gon-nnaa…"

"That's it," Keith muttered before sucking at the gland, feeling his past self tense more, "You can come. You'll feel so much better."

The younger didn't say anything else, only began grinding against him more wildly. Keith waited for a moment before he joined in, brushing the tip of his tail to the base of his younger's own tail, a sensitive spot too. The younger moaned deeply with a thick purr before crying out, shuddering as he finally came. Keith looked down to see that Shiro's jacket was painted in white, further mixing his scent with theirs. A soft rumble came from his own throat at the thought before he rubbed the somewhat limp other's back.

"You okay?" He asked, purr continuing as he watched his younger self pant quietly, knowing it was far from over.

"Hmmm?" The other questioned distractedly before pressing his face to the dirty jacket, one eye staring up at him, "I'm...I'm fine. Just feel…"

"Hungry still?" Keith snickered softly when the younger whined. He could feel the other's small thrusts against his thigh, ones that were sending small spikes of pleasure through Keith too. Hopefully, his past self's heat wouldn't kick start his own. He wasn't due for another few weeks last time he looked, "That's normal for us. No resting time. It's a pain but also good for us."

"O-oh," younger Keith huffed before licking at his wrist gland, sending a tiny zap through him. Keith moaned softly as the other continued while rutting against him. He had never registered how much he loved to lick things when in heat, "Fe-el go-good?"

"Feels gr-great," Keith purred back before he suddenly knew how to make the other feel even better, "Baby."

His past self practically mewled at the nickname, biting at his wrist and bucking up against his thigh roughly. Both of them groaned at the same time, enjoying the flow of heat within them. The younger's hands started to wander, scratching at him as he lapped at Keith's wrist again.

"Mo-mo-more," the younger demanded before shifting closer, completely on top of his left leg. Before Keith could say anything, the younger began humping on the spot, falling into his instincts more. Keith could see the other's eyes starting to turn a bit golden, a sign that he was beginning to go into Galra mode. Keith gently wrapped his prehensile tail around the other's tail before letting the younger's motion do the work. 

The younger moaned deeply as he continued to move. Soon enough, Keith could feel him licking at his hip, lathering the area in long strokes. As per Galra mode transformation, Keith could also feel that the younger's tongue had gotten more sandpapery an-

A large burst of consuming heat ran through him as the other licked right at the gland on his hip. Keith shuddered this time before gripping the sheets in one fist, the other sneaking into his younger self's hair, accidentally yanking ebony locks. Not even five seconds later, his past self tensed before coming again. 

Keith joined shortly after, a glob of white clinging to the younger’s ear.

“Wow…”

“Yeah,” Keith snickered softly before brushing the other’s bangs back. His younger self chased after his touch, purring more once he got it. Hazy warmth flowed through him as he shifted his leg slightly, feeling the stickiness on it already, "And trust me, that only works for so long."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yep," Keith shrugged before running his thumb over the other's brow as he wiggled closer, in between his thighs now, "I've spent a lot of heats alone...and usually it escalates quickly. Nothing really takes care of that need deep down, but they can help. What...what do you want now?"

The younger stared at him for a moment before tilting his head. Keith almost rolled his eyes because no wonder everyone said he was a cat. He looked like a cat right now with the yellowish eyes and resting there like he was, tail shivering behind him. The older suddenly noticed the difference from then to now since his past self was so much smaller. There were fewer scars, undeveloped muscles, and everything was a bit shorter. Now that the other laid where he did, Keith could see dog tags dangling near the smaller's chest. Keith grinned as he carefully ran a finger over them.

His past self had Shiro's dog tags.

He had forgotten about them. The man had given them to him before the launch, saying he'd be back before he knew it. Keith had accidentally lost them at some point between this heat and when they went to the space mall. Looking at the engraving, he waited for the other to speak.

"Want to…" The other frowned in thought before rutting against the bed a bit, making the blanket move a bit, "Want more...Want alpha…empty..."

"I know," Keith sighed softly, knowing that his younger self wasn't going to get help from an alpha, and definitely not from the person he desperately wanted it from. Stroking along the other's back, he breathed out, releasing some calming scent, "I have an idea, but...I really want to know if it's okay. If not...we can figure something else out. I know there's nothing here other than us."

"Mhhmmm…" The younger panted for a moment before he nuzzled against Keith's hip, "Want it…"

"You sure?" He asked softly, giving his past self a chance out of it, "I don't know how much it will help but…"

"Just do it," the other rolled his eyes before sitting up closer on his chest, nose dragging by his neck gland, "You're me. You're sounding like Shiro or something...just fuck me already."

Keith snorted. That's him alright. Already impatient and ready to go at it. Shaking his head, he brushed his thumbs along hot hips, getting a strong shiver as he brushed glands. Feeling his own cock perk up already, he stopped when the younger made a tiny sound. 

"Shit," the other groaned before his head pressed to Keith's chest, "I ran out of lube."

"Oh," Keith blinked before he started laughing, pressing his face to the other's sweaty hair, "Heh...No problem. We won't need it."

"Won't need it…" His past self looked up in confusion, "But…"

"You produce something like that called slick," Keith spoke calmly before his tail snuck underneath the other, brushing against his other hole. Thick wetness tingled along his tail before he flicked it up for the other to see. Sure enough, slippery clear stuff stuck onto his tail, going from tip to where it rested on the sheets, "It's to help when you mate. It would be annoying to stop and put on stuff for this, and impossible once you give into your instincts."

"Give into your instincts?" The younger asked before panting more, pushing himself onto Keith's lap. The older could feel wet warmth flowing onto his hips from the action, "Wh-What?"

"You'll see before long," Keith spoke back before carefully holding onto the other. Slowly, he lined his hips up to the other. Ever-so-slowly, he pressed up, feeling himself slip into a hot warmth. Seconds later, they both groaned as the younger took it all in without a problem, "You...You g-good?"

Younger Keith only purred deeply before wiggling around some, sending a spark through Keith. The smaller moaned softly before bending over, licking at the long strip of the scar on Keith's right shoulder, right over his Marmora trial scar. Keith shuddered rapidly at the feverish touch, beginning to wonder if he may have been too long since he was last touched by someone. He wasn’t usually this on edge and turned on by anyone else…

Except when he thought of Shi-

"Where did this come from?" The younger peered up at him, asking curiously before licking it again, which Keith blinked at, "Or I don't want to know…"

"It's fine," Keith shrugged before his tail worked its way to his shoulder, pointing at the thick mark, "It's just something you'll gain from finding out about your tail and your knife. It looks much worse than it is."

"Ho-hope s-so," the other sighed softly before moving a bit, groaning loudly just as Keith did. He stopped after a long minute, huffing, "Seems painful."

"It was," Keith snickered quietly before remembering when he'd gotten it. He fought for two whole days, taking on trained Blades and then a hologram of his best friend...he saw his dad and...walked away. Before he could become sad, he snapped his hips up, getting a heavy broken purr from the other.

"Ahhh…" The younger purred so deeply that Keith could feel it in his bones, “G-g-g-goo-ood...m-m-mor-rr…”

And then the younger took charge, growling softly before pounding down on Keith’s cock. Keith gasped in shock as the other gripped both of his wrists, pressing them down on the bed before pumping his hips more. Heat flashed through his entire body as the other growled lowly, eyes golden bright and slit. Sharp fangs dipped from pink lips as the smaller moved even more, shifting roughly until both were moaning every few seconds.

“S-s-so g-g-ood,” the other mumbled before huffing wildly, eyes even more animalistic. Something thrummed in Keith’s chest at that, a deep purr of his own coming forth. The noise only spurred the younger on as he thrusted erratically. A minute of panting and raw heat went by the other as he leaned over, biting down at his neck. Hot bliss struck him at that moment as they both tensed and came.

“Ho-holy quiz-znak,” Keith groaned weakly as he finally came down from his orgasm. That was...intense…

“So-so-sor-ry,” the younger panted against his neck, licking at the throbbing area, “So-sorry.”

“It’s...It’s okay,” Keith answered back before groaning softly, wrapping one arm around his younger self, “We heal q-quickly. And you didn’t bite my gland. Th-that’s what seals the mating bond. Not sure...if someone can even bond with themself.”

“‘Kay,” he sniffed at the spot before bumping his nose just a bit higher, making Keith laugh at the soft gesture, “Where’d this one come from?”

Fingers brushed over his left side, right where a few thin scars sat in a strange pattern, like long cat scratches.

“Yeah…” Keith winced softly, “Don’t ever try level 28 on the bots…”

“Uhhh…” The younger blinked before twisting his head, “Okay?”

“You’ll understand later,” Keith shook his head before sighing, “Trust me.”

“Okay,” his younger self nodded before staring at another set down lower on his thigh, “This one?”

“Training,” Keith shrugged before feeling the other’s hips starting to move again, “I forgot how fast we go back to needing to be fucked.”

“Need more,” the smaller agreed before licking at the bite wound again, “Need alpha.”

Keith sighed softly. Was he always this stubborn? Shiro was not here and he wouldn’t be. They knew that. Was he always so single-minded abou-

Oh...yeah...he was. Keith almost facepalmed. Duh...Shiro had always been his world. Even back before Kerberos, the man was the one for him. His scent like the fresh night desert air and lightning static. His gentleness and belief in Keith when no one else would care. His...everything. If only Keith had done more than said he loved him. He should have kissed him. He should have sat him down to talk. He should have done something instead of letting Shiro slip away like he did. It was just as much his fault that everything happened...that Allura sacrificed herself...that none of them were close...that Shiro stopped being his friend...that he stayed away in fear of rejection…because sooner or later, everyone left...

“Okay?” The younger’s voice pulled him from his head, smaller hands gripping his jaw softly, dark grey-purple eyes watching him with worry.

“I’m okay,” Keith sighed morosely, "Just...thinking about the past...my past…"

"To do with wherever this came from…" The younger asked hesitantly, brushing along his cheek scar softly. Keith turned his attention to the other, brushing his hand against the other’s brow in thought. He...couldn’t lie to anyone, much less himself. Never...he was in the past...maybe something could change. He wouldn't count on it but...

"Shiro's going to do things that‘s not his fault," Keith started before closing his eyes, feeling the other's tail brushing against his side in calming circles, "And...our future is...not the best. I fucked up somewhere along the way. I told him. I told Shiro that I loved him and...it didn't matter...he still didn't love me back…he'll never love me back like that...and it hurts..."

And then the tears came. The ones that had refused to come for years after Shiro...after everything. A long mourning sound drifted from his body as his vision blurred. Someone held him in their arms, which he held onto as he wailed. He should have done something. He should have...he never should have said it. He should have held it in. Shiro got weird at the time he told him. He should have just let him win. He should have just gave up like he said. Should have let go.

Keith cried until he no longer could. Before long, something brushed along his neck glands, sending a small calming pulse through him. His scent flowed around him, helping bring him back as tears leaked down his face and down his chin. A little sound called his attention to the one holding him. The younger was cradling him awkwardly to his chest, leg skipping softly. He was humming a song their dad always used to sing to him back when he was a kid. Keith relaxed to the tone, sniffling as the tears dried up.

"Tha-thanks," he grinned before rubbing his face with his palms, "I'm...It's been a mess…"

The other let out a pained whine, going stiff against him. Keith gazed at the younger, finally noticing that his heat must be worse. Hot skin now burned twice as much, and the other was panting unevenly, an expression of agony as he bit his lip, a small speck of blood curving down his lip.

"Oh, fuck," Keith nearly shouted as he pulled the other back into his lap, "Sorry. I was trying to make your heat less painful but I made it worse."

"N-no," the younger shook his head before wincing again, beginning to bob his hips, "G-get it."

"Okay," he nodded along before sliding back into place, "You're going to be fine. Let's just...you want your alpha."

"Alpha," the other panted for a long second before moving more, a small whine mixed with a growl coming through, "Touch...wa-want...alpha...to-touch…"

Keith listened, rubbing his tail over the other's thighs as he thrust into him. At the same time, he bit at the other's gland, just enough to affect the other. Both of them groaned as they continued, growing faster and stronger, repeatedly slamming back and forth. Soon, the younger's pants of pain became moans of pleasure as they both got lost in the wave of horniness. A few minutes later, both cried out softly, coming again as more white decorated the sheets.

"At...at least," Keith began as the younger rested against his chest, "At least you won't get pregnant from this."

"Wait...wh-what?" The other stared at him with wide eyes, "I thought intersex didn't work that way…"

"Yeah, our heritage does somehow," Keith shrugged before sighing exhaustedly, "Both of our systems are infertile though. No sperm or eggs but a working system...somehow...with a functioning heat...I'm not sure how it works, okay? I'm a pilot, not a doctor."

Keith pouted as he shifted a little bit, making the smaller laugh. Resting them both on their side, he raised a brow before tilting his head. 

"What?"

"Just thinking," the other snickered before his tail brushed Keith's side, "Never thought I'd say this but...our pout is cute just like Shiro said."

Keith's eye twitched. 

"Oh my god, I forget how much you focus on Shiro," Keith groaned before sighing softly, tail wrapping around the other's thigh, "But...I forget how much I focus on him still. I...You need to do something for me...for us."

The younger gazed at him, eyes clear and watching him.

"Don't let him go," Keith stared down for a moment before his eyes slid back up, "I fucked up. I thought confessing my feelings would be enough but I was wrong. He probably doesn't like us like that...but...just don't let him fade away, okay? Keep a hold on him…just don't let him go, okay? Don’t let any of them go."

The younger nodded softly, face serious as Keith hugged him tighter. The other had already gone back to moving his hips, but Keith didn't really feel it, too tired. A yawn escaped him before the other brushed his hand over his face. 

"Just...just sleep," he spoke softly, as Keith began slipping into darkness, "Thanks for helping me. It's been...it's been a good time. I'll remember it."

And then Keith fell asleep to fingers running through his hair. A deep purr came from his throat as he faded away into a black out sleep.

…..

Keith woke to fingers running through his hair. 

Everything smelled the same as before, his scent thick in the air along with the smell of sex and Shiro. A soft purr came from his chest as he leaned into the touch. His purr became louder, breaking off every three seconds as he wiggled closer to the other holding him. Someone chuckled softly before running their thumb over the shell of his ear. Keith sighed silently as he took in a deep breath. It smelled just like lightning and the night air and he felt so full-

Wait…

Felt full…

He never felt full…

And Shiro's scent was so thick, so strong. 

Keith opened his eyes, looking around. He was still on his side, laying in the messy nest under them. The room was the same, handcrafted posters on the walls and just as warm. A long huff left his throat before he continued to purr, feeling good. Glancing over at the other, his eyes widened and his purr dropped at the sight of silver-honey eyes.

"Good morning, baby," the other grinned softly but Keith jolted in surprise and fright. Pulling back a bit, he wasn't able to go very far as something pulled on him lower. Glancing down, he could see they were connected, likely knotted...that explained the fullness…

"Keith, you okay?" Shiro asked worriedly, staring at him with concern all over his face. 

"What's…" Keith winced as he shifted his body, "What's going on? Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"Keith, you're okay," Shiro reassured him before frowning, "Why...What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, you're married, Shiro," Keith glared at him before huffing, dropping his head onto the other's chest, "Seriously…now you're cheating?"

"Uh...baby, we're married," Shiro frowned at him as Keith's head snapped up in surprise, a weird sound leaving him, "We got married four years ago."

"But…" Keith protested, "You married Curtis four years ago."

"Curtis?" Shiro's brows scrunched down before he shook his head, "No. We got together before our trip back to Earth. I came out of the pod dreaming of you and you kissed me."

"What?" Keith wheezed before memories flashed through his brain. Ones where he greeted Shiro with a hug, wanting so badly to just lean down and capture the other's lips in a kiss...and another that played the same except he actually did kiss the other, "I didn't think past me would actually do it."

"Keith," Shiro stared at him before brushing his thumb along his cheek scar, "Was it another nightmare?"

"Hmmm?" Keith relaxed slightly as a dull purr began again, "Probably...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shiro smiled fondly before carefully pressing closer, "Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Your heats are always rough."

"Yeah," Keith huffed quietly before frowning, a memory of crystal white hair and ice blue eyes. Heart skipping a beat, he almost bolted upright again, "Where's Allura? And...and the others?"

"Allura's alive and well. She and Lance married before we did, and they live on Altea. Coran works with them as Royal Advisor. Hunk is currently a diplomat when he's not cooking for others. Romelle helps him whenever she's not on Altea. Pidge is off inventing new things. Your mom and Kolivan are advisers to Lotor when they're not covering for us. You run the Blade of Marmora as the official leader and I'm your right hand." Shiro blinked for a moment, "That must have been some nightmare you had. You've been having them sometimes ever since..."

"Since…"

"Since everything got fixed," Shiro smiled sadly, pressing his forehead to Keith's, eyes staring at him as his flesh hand rubbed against his side, "Since Haggar almost destroyed all realities. Allura was going to sacrifice herself but you stepped up in her place, refusing to let her go. And...we all stayed to help. Somehow...Haggar got a change in heart, fixing everything she messed up."

"O-oh," Keith blinked before gazing around, some of those memories coming in now, "Why are we here?"

"We were going to explore some more but you wanted to visit your dad's grave," Shiro started, brushing a hand through the longer strands on Keith's neck, "And then your heat hit unexpectedly so Black and Red came here."

"Black and Red?"

"Yeah," Shiro nodded before smiling softly, "The lions somehow came back with us. We went back to the original lineup as we work for universal peace...of course...that's never truly going to happen because there's always factions out there...the Galra, druids, past angry prisoners, civil wars, and so on."

"Wait...I'm in Red?" Keith wheezed incredulously before he suddenly felt a small rumble in his mind...a very familiar one that was like gentle flames, "Missed you too, kitty."

Another purr came from his chest as the other mechanical sentient being also purred at him.

"Yeah, I missed Black...and we had a long talk," Shiro grinned back at him before brushing against his neck gland, earning a pleased purr from him, "The Atlas shut down without the crystal Allura gave it and we found out it was draining me so the ship was dismantled. Now I'm bonded to Black and I get to be a paladin again."

Keith snickered at the stars that entered Shiro's eyes at the end. He just sounded so enthusiastic about that. Keith...Keith missed this man. He pressed closer to the other who kissed his nose.

"Now Allura flies the new improved castleship, but she and Lance like to fly Blue together...apparently the pilot seat can become two…"

"Oh my god," Keith blinked before he snickered lowly, his tail thumping rapidly against Shiro's back, "That would have made the trip back home so much easier. Black…"

Said lion merely rumbled cheerfully in his mind.

"And that's why I am super happy to pilot Red again," Keith rolled his eyes, "Seriously...how do you handle her?"

"She's not as emotionally-charged as Red," Shiro grinned softly before dropping a kiss lower before his mouth found Keith's gland. A spark ran through him, making him groan softly, "But she's still understanding. Allura was right. Our quintessence to tied to our lions a…"

Keith blocked that out as he sniffed at the scent around him. Obviously his own was drenching the place but Shiro's was just as strong...and Keith wiggled his hips again, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

Oh shit...Shiro somehow had a knot. Keith pressed closer, sniffing at the slightly darker patch on his neck. The wonderful scent of Shiro blasted him in the nose, making him both calmer and hornier at the same time. Glancing at it, he watched as his tail flicked along a mating mark. A mating mark he put there years ago. Back when they got together. Suddenly, he could feel his own mark that Shiro had left on his neck.

"Baby?" Shiro asked worriedly as Keith finally pulled back some, "Are you sure you're okay? This heat seems to really be messing with you."

"No, I'm good," Keith spoke softly before nipping at the other's gland, getting a little moan as the older shivered and snapped his hips a bit. Fire coursed through his body at the action, "Just gotta take some time. Detailed nightmare. How...how are you an alpha?"

"Something about my clone's body's DNA being changed enough that I have the dynamic...once Allura got me into here, leaving Black must have activated it. Trust me, I was so confused the first time I went into rut. Basically tackled you on the spot and smothered you with bites and stuff," Shiro chuckled sheepishly, flesh hand rubbing Keith's brow, "Luckily you and mom knew what was going on. Oh, and I have a new arm!"

Something shifted under him, a metal hand appearing before them. It looked like a mix between Marmora, Earth, Altean, and Olkari tech, woven together perfectly. It was the size of a regular arm, and...his elbow was there.

An actual elbow.

"Woah," Keith stared at it as it lit up softly, glowing along the seams like a night light. He brought his tail to it, wrapping his tip around the thumb, cozy heat coming over him, "Too bad you lost your arm floaty ability."

"Nah, this thing can still do that," Shiro laughed before his arm detached from the seam, floating up before dancing on the air and zipping away like a spaceship before reappearing with a small desert rose laying flat in the palm. Keith purred even deeper as he took the small, pink-red flower into his own hand.

"You're a nerd," Keith snickered quietly before pressing a kiss to Shiro's lips, "But I love you."

"Love you too," Shiro smiled back before he finally moved out of Keith, knot deflated. The younger man practically whined as he bobbed his hips, wanting more, "You get really horny really fast. Where does all this stamina come from?"

"No clue," Keith whispered back before he moaned deeply as heat traveled up his spine. Before he knew it, he was thrusting his hips as Shiro held onto his tailbone area, sending wild flashes of pleasure through his body, "Ne-need mo-mo-more."

"I'm always here to provide," Shiro smirked softly before biting at his gland and rubbing his tail rapidly in just the perfect way. More fire coursed through him as his tail tightened on the other's metal arm. Keith arched against the other with a stuttering moan that exploded into a purr as his vision turned into a blissful white, Keith hitting his orgasm unexpectedly.

"Wow…" Keith huffed when he came down from the high, panting slightly as he licked at a scar just over Shiro's collarbone. He vaguely remembered his younger self reacting the same when he did something similar. Hugging Shiro close, his tail thumped lazily on the other's stomach, getting a small laugh. 

"You are so cute," Shiro smiled before pressing him into a deep kiss, skating his tongue into Keith's mouth. The younger let him, enjoying the feeling as Shiro gently rolled them over, pressing on Keith some. A deep purr left him as his tail yanked Shiro's bangs, shoving him closer to him. Keith smirked back when he felt that his husband - husband, he had a husband...Shiro was his husband - was already semi-hard in between his thighs.

"Now who's the one who is super horny?" Keith teased back before his hand brushed over his shoulder, "You ready for round one-hundred?"

"Always, baby," Shiro smirked back before his eyes narrowed a bit, grey eyes turning dark with lust. The look made Keith preen, chest poking out proudly before a happy sound left him. Already, he was getting wet with more slick, anticipating more as heat began to build within his gut again. Shiro only chuckled warmly before scenting him with his wrist, instantly making Keith hard too. A moment later, the other bent over to bite at his hip gland, getting a heavy moan mixed with a growl. Keith could feel his Galra mode kicking in, scents even more overpowering and vision sharp and focused on the man mouthing at his hip, one grey eye peeking up at him.

"Fu-fu-fuck," Keith hissed softly before grabbing the man by his hair, pressing his face to his flushed and throbbing dick, "Fu-fuck me! Touch m-me! A-al-alpha! Ne-need al-alpha! Alpha!"

"Alpha's here," Shiro spoke softly, biting at his thigh as Keith shivered, desperately wanting to thrust his hips, "Love my omega. Gonna make omega feel good. Gonna touch my omega. My omega."

And then Shiro dove forward, wrapping his lips around Keith's cock like it was nothing. At the same time, fingers dug into his ass, making him shudder and groan loudly. Keith started giving into his instincts, thrashing his hips back and forth as his tail curled around Shiro's throat lightly like an ornamental necklace.

"Ta-tak-shi-ro-ro," Keith moaned and stuttered as he bucked up, feeling hot warmth covering him more, "Al-al-ph-aahhhh!"

Hot flames burst through him as he cried out, body tense as ever. Everything went black for a moment before he saw that they were suddenly flipped over, him on top as he came down from it. He was resting on Shiro's thighs, bent over and lapping up the mess between them. Muscles quivered under his tough tongue, salty cum on his taste buds, tasting of him and Shiro.

This was real. 

He was here.

He was with Shiro. He was _with_ Shiro.

"You're so good," Shiro praised while brushing his hands through his ebony hair, "And so beautiful. My omega. My perfect omega. My love. My everything. Love my everything."

"Lo-love al-alpha," Keith panted brokenly, knowing Shiro would understand his speech. Shiro always understood him and his emotions, "Ne-need al-alpha. Wa-want al-alpha." 

"I'm here," the other's scent drifted over him, powerful in its headiness. Keith purred deeply before latching onto the other, rubbing against his neck before exposing his own. His alpha chuckled softly below him, brushing his thumb over his brow as a small yawn snuck itself from his mouth, "Go to sleep. We have as long as we want. Red and Black will keep watch over us. Go to sleep, Keith."

Keith didn't fight it. He was warm and safe and protected and happy with his perfect mate. His mate...his alpha took good care of him, the best. Fingers weaved through his hair, making a steady purr come out before he slipped peacefully into a calm slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is one confused and concerned bean. Very understandable, especially if he heard about how Keith's timeline went...


End file.
